Éclair
"Éclair is a very playful, bright, energetic, and fearless 16-year-old warrior that always throws caution to the wind. She has special tubes of lipstick that have remarkable powers like the ability to create a powerful whip-like weapon. She also possesses the special ability simply known as "Power," which gives her superhuman speed and strength." -Character Profile Character Éclair is the protagonist of the series. While she normally works as a receptionist for the G.O.T.T., she is actually a member of the elite ES special-ops force. Her partner is Lumière. Éclair is known for her often childish nature and she frequently dressed up in revealing, yet humorous, outfits. It is also common for her to yell "Ta-Da!" (じゃっじゃ～ん！) when making either an entrance or an arrest or saves Lumière. Éclair is rough in her methods and is always diving into a situation head-first without pausing to think, though she always ends up getting the job done. Because of her unrefined methods, Lumière is always telling her that "A lady should be more elegant." Éclair also has a strong sense of justice and will speak up if she has a problem with something, like in episode 12. After being forced to ignore all the slavery that the Nouvlesse were forcing on the civilians, she lost her temper and single-handed prevent the Aurean military from carried out the command of mass killing the protester who are present on the scene. A few episodes into the series, Éclair starts developing problems with her amnesia. The problem is not that she is forgetting, it's that she's remembering everything. She is revealed to have lived several lives and died several deaths. It is when she fully remembers everything that her powers are fully unlocked. Éclair possesses great physical strength which borders on the ridiculous, and also uses her lipstick whip often in battle. Her lipstick deserves note, if she draws with it on a surface, the drawn lipstick is actually so tough and rubbery that she can lift it of the surface and use it as a whip, or in one instance to make two ropes to stop of mob of people opposing the Nouvlesse. Her lipstick serves another purpose, as she uses self-hypnotic suggestion so that she can only really use her immense strength when she wears lipstick. In at least one extreme circumstance, she substituted some of her own blood from an injury for the lipstick to achieve the same effect. Éclair is at first believed to be part cyborg, her enhancements letting her move so fast as to appear to teleport from place to place. The nature of these enhancements are not explained at first and are typically attributed to her ES ability: "Power". "Power" also enables her to heal rapidly from most types of wounds, so she's known as "The ES Agent who cannot die", not a cyborg. Later in the series, she reveals the true extent of her "Power", which are actually G-Class, which allow her to hover, and create spheres or waves of concussive forces, as well as shielding. Her favored weapon is a custom .45 caliber model Walther P99. Later in the series it is realized that in fact Éclair is roughly 250 years old and has been "reborn" several times. This is revealed when she gets so close to the Dardanos mind control center that she has flash-backs to her past lives, in all of them she worked for the GOTT, and is also the adopted mother of the head of the Galactic Union (who would not be older than her, if she was not reborn) Chevalier D'Autriche. It is shown later that the burden of the acts she has performed in the service of various powers at times has become too much for her to bear and she has had her memories erased before the series began. When in possession of all her memories her true G-Class powers are unlocked (as well as the self-hypnotic limitation, allowing her to use her abilities at will). Éclair was killed and had her abilities absorbed by Alv during the assault on GOTT headquarters, but was recreated by Eclipse later on using her "Quantum Leap" ability. Story The show opens up to a school tour of the G.O.T.T. headquarters, which is interrupted by an attack from a group of terrorist bio-androids. This is where Éclair and Lumière are first introduced as they dispatch the androids with ease. Galery Magazins & DVD Covers kg_eclair0000.jpg|Newtype kg_eclair0001.jpg|DVD cover kg_eclair0003.jpg|Calendar kg_eclair0004.jpg|Calendar 2.0 kg_eclair0005.jpg|Magazin kg_eclair0009.jpg|Magazin 2 Screenshots kg_eclair0008.jpg kg_eclair0010.jpg kg_eclair0012.jpg kg_eclair0013.jpg kg_eclair0014.jpg kg_eclair0015.jpg kg_eclair0016.jpg kg_eclair0017.jpg kg_eclair0018.jpg kg_eclair0019.jpg kg_eclair0020.jpg kg_eclair0021.jpg kg_eclair0022.jpg kg_eclair0023.jpg kg_eclair0024.jpg kg_eclair0025.jpg kg_eclair0026.jpg kg_eclair0027.jpg kg_eclair0030.jpg kg_eclair0031.jpg kg_eclair0032 (1).jpg kg_eclair0033.jpg kg_eclair0034.jpg kg_eclair0035.jpg kg_eclair0036.jpg kg_eclair0037.jpg kg_eclair0038.jpg kg_eclair0039.jpg kg_eclair0040.jpg Category:Characters Category:ES Members